El café amargo es el más dulce
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: En una cafetería cerca de la escuela había entrado solo por que la lluvia no le dejaba irse a casa. Quien imaginaria que la chica que toma café amargo, haria que a Naruto el sabor se le hiciera tan dulce. Pareja: NaruSasu hetero One shot


-Entonces no vemos después de las vacaciones.

-Si Sakura-chan, hasta luego 'dattebayo.

El final de un año era lo más hermoso que le sucedía a un estudiante mientras estaba en la escuela.

Al fin eran las vacaciones y dentro de otro mes entrarían nuevamente a la escuela para cursar otro año más.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Al llegar a casa voy a pedirle a mi madre que prepare ramen tebayo! - Uzumaki Naruto estaba más feliz que otra persona en saber que logro cursar mejorando su promedio en la escuela.

Iba contento de la vida caminando hasta que sintió como una gota de lluvia caía sobre él.

\- ¿Uhm? - puso la palma de su mano para comprobar si estaba lloviendo y al sentir como comenzaba a llover un poco más fuerte- ¡ay no! ¡¿porque se pone a llover de repente?!

Busco con la mirada algún lugar en donde podía pasar el rato hasta que dejara de llover en su totalidad, al menos para avisarle a su madre que llegaría tarde a la casa.

Ver si el celular flotaba en la sopa no le es de mucha ayuda ahora.

\- ¡Ah! - sonrió al ver que había una cafetería en la esquina y corrió hacia ella.

Se sacudió todo lo pudo antes de entrar y abrió la puerta que al momento sonó una campanita que hace saber que entro un cliente.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo un trabajador amablemente recibiéndole.

-Buenas tardes 'tebayo- le contesto de la misma manera y se sentó en una pequeña para dos.

Solo había mojado el cabello y un poco la ropa, algo que se podía secar de manera rápida mientras este en esa cafetería que se había encontrado de casualidad.

-"No hay gente"- pensó al mirar a su alrededor e intentando buscar a alguien a su alrededor.

Casi en frente suya vio que se había sentado una chica que recién había llegado, se le quedo mirando fijamente al examinar su apariencia.

-"Q-Que bonita dattebayo..."- piel blanca, ojos y cabello de color negro, al igual que su cabello era largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Facciones finas y con semblante serio, no podía dejar de verla, de hecho, también noto que tenía el uniforme de la escuela en la que iba, al que les correspondía a las chicas- "nunca la había visto en la escuela"

-¿Qué va a ordenar señorita?

-Solo café- el mesero tomo la orden y ella al momento saco un libro.

\- ¿Va a ordenar? - le pregunto una chica que iba a tomar la orden del rubio.

-E-Eh... si- volteo a mirar a la chica que ya se había puesto a leer su libro, casi al instante llego la persona que la había atendido y le dejo su taza de café en la mesa- supongo que café.

Era más que obvio que le había gustado, si no dejaba de verle como un baboso entonces no sabía que rayos tenía esa chica como para dejarle de esa forma.

Le dio un trago al café que ya le había traído e hizo cara de desagrado.

\- ¡Esta muy amargo, 'dattebayo!

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de azúcar?

\- ¿Uhm? Pero ella no le hecho nada al suyo...- dijo de manera baja y luego sonrió a la mesera- así está bien- le dio un trago al café e hizo una cara de desagrado nuevamente.

Volteo a verla nuevamente, aunque no estuviera haciendo algo interesante más que leer.

Ella hizo frunció levemente el ceño sintiendo algo de incomodidad ya que desde hace un rato siente que alguien le está mirando. Quito su vista de libro y al saber de quién trataba se le quedo mirando a Naruto y este lo más casual que pudo miro hacia otro lado nervioso.

-"Es tan obvio"- pensó sin dejar de mirarlo- "aunque de algún lado siento que lo he visto antes"

-"¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la estaba viendo?"- miro hacia la ventana comenzando a sudar- "¡me da miedo de solo verla directamente!"

Sintió como su cara se puso roja y sudada.

-"Mejor voy a hacer como que veo mi mochila"- tomo su mochila, pero al tomarla hizo que el café se le cayera en las piernas.

Aparte de amargo estaba caliente, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le diera la comida caliente pero su cuerpo no lo estaba.

\- ¡A-Ay! ¡está caliente 'dattebayo! - dijo levantándose de la silla sufriendo.

La azabache solo se le quedo mirando como este estaba dando saltitos y los trabajadores intentaban limpiarlo.

Al ya tranquilizarse volteo un segundo a ver a la chica sentada y esta no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones? - le pregunto su hermano sentando en el sofá junto a ella.

-Si- volteo a mirar a su hermano mayor- de hecho, en la mesa deje la boleta de calificaciones en la mesa.

-Es lo que vi- le acaricio su cabeza despeinándola un poco- eres tan ñoña.

Hizo un leve puchero al escuchar sobre ese comentario y nuevamente volteo a ver la televisión.

-"Ese chico que se le cayó el café, ¿será que es Uzumaki Naruto?"

Déjenme explicarles de manera rápida:

Naruto es conocido por ser el chico problemático que conoce toda la escuela. Al igual que es considerado uno de los chicos atractivos de la escuela, solo que a ella no le intereso eso solo porque le iba a hacer perder el tiempo.

-"Ahora sé porque me dijeron que era tan torpe"

/En casa de Naruto/

\- ¡Hice el ridículo tebayo!- menciono golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez en la pared de su casa.

-Que te haya caído el café en las piernas, eso es algo nuevo.

\- ¡Aparte ella se rio! ¡¿Sabes cuándo una chica se ríe la primera de que la conoces?!- menciono mientras le seguía contando sus penas al pelinegro.

-No viene una cosa así en mi libro- tomo el libro que suele leer para poder hacer amigos ya que Sai... tenía una cosa en particular que los demás no querían ser sus amigos.

-Ni si quiera se porque vine contigo- se acostó en la cama de este haciendo un puchero- casi siempre que me dice algo no me ayudas.

-Para empezar- se dio vuelta mirándolo ha el directamente- ¿cómo es? Al menos puedo saber quién es.

-Bueno...- soltó un suspiro mirando a la nada y recordándole con una sonrisa- tenía su cabello recogido, era un color entre negro y azul, no sabría cómo decirlo y ¡oh! Se mantenía muy seria y sus ojos totalmente negros.

-Uchiha Sasuko.

\- ¿Eh?

-Ven- el rubio se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ver que en la computadora de Sai en facebook estaba la chica menciona.

\- ¡Ah! ¡es ella! - dijo emocionado al ver que si era ella.

-iba en el salón 216. Este año tal vez a todos nos metan en un grupo diferente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era ella?

-Porque todos quieren con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Todos?

-Claro- volteo a mirarle- su apellido es uno de los más importantes al igual que es la chica más bonita de la escuela, todos la conocen por eso.

-Yo nunca la había visto.

-Porque siempre estabas metiéndote en problemas, pero créeme que si quieres salir con ella entonces será un milagro.

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo ¿porque?

\- ¿Porque? Pues ella no está interesada en algo romántico- recuerda alguna vez que le golpeo- en mi libro yo leí que si decías algo de su persona te haría caso.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que tenía bonitas piernas.

-"Creo que eso es algo no se le debe decir a una chica de repente tebayo"- le miro con ingenuidad y se rasco la nuca- sabes que, yo voy a intentarlo.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro, ningún chico se ha tomado la molestia de saber de ella, solo la quieren porque es bonita- sonrió mirando la foto de perfil de la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

-Uchiha Sasuko- pensó en voz alta mientras comía de su ramen sin dejar de pensar en ella- "ella me gusta, pero me gustaría saber más sobre ella"- siguió comiendo sus fideos- "es muy seria e incluso me gustaría saber porque no tiene novio"

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la madre de Sasuko la mando al mercado a comprar todo lo que iba a usar para preparar la comida. Ya casi terminaba, solo le faltaban muy pocas cosas de la lista.

\- ¿En dónde estaban papas? - miro hacia qué lugar podrían estar mientras veía que si de casualidad veía las cosas que faltaban.

-Apresúrate Naruto- le llamo Minato cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Es que ya me cansé tebayo! -cargando las muchas bolsas que tenía en sus manos- ¿para qué va usar todo esto mi madre?

-Ella quería preparar algo ya que al parecer va a venir alguien a la casa.

-Pero no creo que se coman todo esto- hizo un puchero.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kushina- soltó una leve risa- vamos a buscar las papas.

Fueron al puesto del mercado en donde vendían todos los vegetales y estaban escogiendo cuantas iban a llevarse a casa.

-Mira papá- le señalo donde estaban las papas- ahí están dattebay- se le quedo mirando a la chica que estaba a lado.

-...- Sasuko se le quedo mirando al rubio seriamente- ah... tu eres al que se le cayó el café ayer.

\- ¡Fue un accidente dattebayo! - le dijo poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Naruto, que pasa? - se acercó Minato a los ambos y sorprendió de ver a la chica- tú eres Sasuko ¿no?

Volteo a mirar a su padre con cara de sorprendido.

-Que grande estas. Yo recuerdo que estabas así de chiquita.

\- ¿Uhm? -se quedó pensando intentado recordar- usted y su esposa son amigos de mis padres.

-Si- le comento contento- de hecho, no sé si te hayan mencionado sobre lo de la cena.

-Mi madre me mando a comprar unas cosas por eso.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Si nos vemos- volteo a mirar a Naruto unos momentos- ten cuidado con el café, dobe.

.

.

.

.

.

El haberse enterado de que los padres de Sasuko y los de él eran más cercanos de lo pensaba era una ventaja.

Era como si las cosas se acomodaran como para que ambos estén juntos (que texto tan cursi), pero algo así se imaginaba.

Nunca creyó que el que ponerse le importaría tanto.

-Esta- saco una camisa y noto que tenía un hoyo- ¡¿porque la ropa que tengo está mal?!- lo único que encontró era un pantalón decente- ¡Agh esta! - dijo tomando una playera de color naranja.

-Oye Naru...to- entro a su cuarto y al ver que todo su cuarto había ropa tirada en el piso le golpeó la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch si duel- se puso nervioso al ver a su madre echa furia.

\- ¡Me recoges todo esto ahora mismo dattebane!- cerro la puerta de golpe.

..

-Hiciste mucha comida Kushina- le menciono Fugaku al ver la mesa llena de comida.

-Mira hija aquí hay onirigis- le acerco el plato lleno.

-Nunca había visto uno así de grande- dijo la azabache con una gota de sudor en el cien tomando la bola de arroz entre sus manos.

-Mi madre dice que es bueno para la salud comer en grandes cantidades.

-Es mejor no quedarse con hambre- le dijo Mikoto sonriéndole- hace bastantes años que no nos reunimos.

-Tus hijos ya están más grandes, dattebane.

Todo comieron hasta que quedar completamente satisfecho (aunque aún había sobrado mucha comida). Agradecieron por la comida y de quedaron hablando sobre cosas del pasado.

-Pts- le hizo un sonidito a la chica para llamar su atención- ¿quieres ir arriba?

La chica se le quedo mirando con curiosidad y se levantó de la silla siguiéndole hasta su cuarto.

-Déjame presentarme- le dijo estando en la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya se quién eres- le dijo seriamente- en la escuela siempre hablan de ti.

-Ah...- hizo un puchero- bueno, yo no sé quién eres.

-... ¿qué?

-Sí, dattebayo- se rasco la nuca- hasta ayer, no sabría tu nombre si no fuera por mi papá y Sai.

Se le quedo mirando con extrañeza, luego este abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo entrar a la chica que esta no entendía del todo.

-Ahora que se eres hija de los amigos de nuestros padres podemos conocernos mejor- le menciono sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa- sabes, es raro que nunca te haya visto en la escuela.

-Quien sabe por qué- alzo los hombros mirando todo a su alrededor- pero definitivamente el cómo te conocí creo que nunca olvidare el que se te cayera el café.

-Ya dice que fue un accidente- se levantó y le tomo de la muñeca- siéntate, no muerdo- dijo soltando una risa y la hizo sentarse en la cama- mientras nuestros padres están platicando nosotros hay que jugar en la consola dattebayo.

Le entrego el control en sus manos a la chica y esta se le quedo mirando con extrañeza.

-No se utilizar esto.

-Es fácil- le comenzó a explicar cómo se usaba el control mientras estaba el juego de dos que había puesto.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos jugando notando que Sasuko en la mayoría de los juegos que ponía le ganaba. Ella se estaba divirtiendo porque a cada se la hacía de bronca solo porque le ganaba.

-Mgh- hizo un puchero- de ser así hubieras hecho otra cosa.

-Tampoco es para tanto dobe.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Teme! - le dijo quejándose.

\- ¡Sasuko! ¡Ya nos vamos! - escucho el grito de su madre y ella se levantó para bajar.

-Parece que ya te tienes que ir- Naruto le sonrió rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, entonces nos vemos luego.

-Espera- le tomo del brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación- me gustaría salir contigo, hoy me la pase bien, aunque me ganaras dattebayo.

-...- se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Uhm? - noto su incomodidad e hizo un puchero- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No es eso- le miro con seriedad- no suelo ir a citas con chicos.

-... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! - soltó una carcajada al haber escuchado eso- No es una cita, es una salida de amigos tebayo- había olvidado que le habían mencionado que era algo popular en la escuela y siempre rechazaba cosas así- ya se, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos el sábado en la cafetería? Algo sin formalidades y tú pagas los tuyo y yo lo mío.

Era la primera que le decían algo de ese tipo, era común que la invitarán a salir y siempre le terminaban pagando a ella todo lo que quisiera.

.

.

.

.

.

El sábado en la mañana Naruto estaba en la cafetería con la esperanza de que esta si viniera. Se sentía algo nervioso y esperaba esta vez que no se le cayera el café, por si las dudas, había traído un cambio de ropa.

-Hola- saludo la chica sentándose en la mesa.

-Oh, sí viniste tebayo- solto una risa- creí que iba a estar plantado aqui.

-Solo vine porque me gusta el café de aqui.

.

.

.

.

.

En todas las vacaciones Naruto siempre invito a varios lugares a Sasuko para conocerse mejor. Aunque a ellos dos siempre les gustaba estar llevándose la contraria siempre se la pasaban bien.

Nunca había ido a un templo en su vida, no era de esos que le gustara ese tipo de lugares porque le aburría, pero al parecer a ella si estaba por ir de vez en cuando, ya que le invito.

\- ¿Aquí que tengo poner?

-Tienes que poner un deseo en el pergamino y luego lo cuelgas ahí con el hilo que tiene- le señalo un pequeño árbol en donde estaban colgados muchos más pergaminos.

-Esto me dijo mi mamá que si lo colgabas se hacía realidad tu deseo- dijo emocionado y pensando que es lo que quería.

Volteo a ver de reojo a Sasuko que estaba escribiendo en el suyo al parecer ella ya sabía que poner mientras el solo se quedaba mirándola.

El único deseo que quería después de haber conocido a la chica era solo uno.

"Siempre pasar momentos agradables con la teme"

Y al terminar colgó su pergamino en el árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

-No lo hagas de esa manera- frunció el ceño y comenzó a regañarlo- es más tardado así.

\- ¡Pero es de la única forma en la que le entendí al maestro tebayo!- le dijo siguiendo haciendo operaciones para llegar al resultado.

Se había terminado las vacaciones y ambos se había quedado en el mismo grado, al menos eso le agradaba ya que vería más tiempo a Sasuko y tendría más oportunidad de conocerle más tiempo.

Él mismo se había dado cuenta que esta era más amable de lo que aparenta, al principio si era algo indiferente y evitaba decir lo que pensaba, pero en realidad cuando le das la oportunidad de querer conocerla mejor, aunque su actitud no cambie del todo, ella es amable, a su manera, pero es amable.

-Tampoco era para que me pellizcaras- dijo sobándose su brazo con una lagrimita en su ojo.

-Mgh.

-Teme- al ver que un chico se paró en frente de ella detuvieron su paso, al parecer quería decir algo importante.

-E-Eh, Sasuko yo quería decirte algo importante- ella solo miro con seriedad, como si ya supiera lo que diría- quiero que sepas que tú me gustas mucho y si me das la oportu-

-Estás perdiendo tiempo- le dijo sin quitar si expresión de la cara- tú no eres alguien de mi nivel- esta siguió caminando como si nada dejando a este de lado.

-¡Oe! ¡Sasuko! - Naruto la alcanzo y se puso en frente de ella- no debiste decir una cosa como esa.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

\- ¡Pero al menos entiéndelo! ¡Eso que dijiste de que no están a tu nivel fue cruel!

-Porque no lo están- le dijo incluso más seria de lo normal- ellos no pueden estar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué estas intentando deci-

-Porque yo no soy la chica que se merecen- interrumpió a Naruto antes de que le siguiera diciendo sobre eso- yo no soy la persona que más quieren, solo están cegados porque les gusto físicamente, con eso ya creen que es amor.

-...- Naruto se le quedo mirando sin poder nada.

-El romperles el corazón sé que es cruel, pero darles una falsa esperanza de que pueden estar conmigo es más cruel, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte darles una oportunidad cuando ellos ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de conocerme.

Ahora entendía porque a cualquiera le rechazaba; le daba miedo ser lastimada por alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Estos son los árboles de cerezo?

-Si- menciono acercándose a ellos- mi madre siempre me trae en la época, pero este año se fue de viaje con mi padre a visitar al abuelo Jiraya.

-Qué bonito- dijo la chica sin perder la vista de los árboles con los ojos brillosos.

Naruto le tomo una foto con si cámara de sorpresa haciendo que la chica lo notara.

-Oye- le dijo acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Al menos déjame tomar fotos como recuerdo de que estuve contigo este año- le dijo tomándole otra foto con una sonrisa- no seas tan amargada.

-Mgh.

-Si quieres saca unas tú- le menciono entregándole la cámara- para que mi madre note que si vine.

Ambos comenzaron a tomar fotos a ellos y una que otra juntos. Después caminaron un rato juntos mirando los arboles de cerezo mientras Naruto le contaba sobre los años que venía.

\- ¿Te caíste? – le pregunto soltando una risa.

-Sí, cuando tenía 5 años porque me subí a un árbol- hizo un puchero mientras tomaba una rama tirada con hojas del árbol- me gusta estar aquí porque estos árboles no son comunes a los que vemos siempre.

-Tienes razón- hizo una leve sonrisa mientras miraba como los pétalos se caían al suelo.

\- ¡Debemos regresar el próximo año dattebayo!- le dijo emocionado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿uhm?- le quito algunas de los pétalos que tenía en su cabello- tienes unos en tu cabeza.

Sasuko se le quedo mirando a Naruto, sentía como solo se enfocaba en él.

Por más que lo negara debía aceptar que le gustaba tanto como es que ambos se llevaban como podían ser ellos mismos, aunque tuvieran algunas diferencias.

Se sorprendió de que el propio Naruto le acariciara su mejilla con sus dedos, pero no quiso apartarlo.

-Tienes tus mejillas rojas tebayo.

Abrió los ojos de repente por el comentario que lo había hecho incluso más serio para venir de él.

-E-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es...- al mirar cómo se acercaba a ella y haciendo como su cara se ponía más roja de lo normal.

-Naruto- intenta alejarse, pero este no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Al solo sentir como le llegaba a rozar los labios fue cuando perdió toda coherencia que tenía. Solo cerro los ojos sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba acelerarse sin detenerse.

.

.

.

.

.

El café de la cafetería era amargo, aunque ya hasta le era fácil digerir.

\- ¿Porque hice eso tebayo? - oculto su rostro en sus brazos- ahora me odia de seguro.

El momento entre ellos le había dejado llevarse tanto que no pudo evitar darle un beso, no es como si no hubiera querido dárselo, pero ahora sabía que ella no quería ni si quiera hablarle por lo sucedido.

\- ¡No quiero verle, ella debe de estar molesta!- se le hizo un leve sonrojo en la cara- aunque... ella no me rechazo cuando lo hice.

El café de ese lugar era tan amargo.

.

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente se iba a pegar un tiro lo antes posible.

De todas las desgracias que pudo pasarle en ese mes le tocaba que fuera el condenado Día de San Valentín.

Todo lo sucedido con Sasuko el fin de semana no le dejo tiempo para pensar sobre eso.

-Carajo...

.

.

.

.

.

Solo se mantenía pensativa al respecto de lo que sucedió el otro día con Naruto, con solo recordarlo le provocaba que le pasara un sonrojo en la cara, uno de esos que nunca le había dado en la vida.

-Creo que me voy a enfermar- dijo mientras se encogió en su asiento manteniéndose callada.

\- ¿Sabes si ya llego Naruto-kun? - pregunto Hinata a uno de los compañeros de su grupo.

-Creo que está en el patio central.

Ahora ya no sabía si haber escrito todo lo que sentía en una carta era buena idea como haberla traído a la escuela.

..

Estaban incluso más distantes de lo normal, era normal incluso verlos juntos en el almuerzo, pero ahora cada quien estaba en su mundo, claro hecho como lo estaban antes de conocerse.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te rechazo? - Naruto alzo la mirada al notar la presencia de su profesor que era Kakashi, entre ellos se conocían ya que alguna vez su padre cuando era profesor le enseño al ya mencionado.

-Ehm, bueno- se rasco la nuca sin tener idea que rayos decir.

-A muchos este día les nace el amor, pero a ti a Sasuko son las únicas personas que no están de esa manera- se sorprendió por que el haya mencionado a la chica- aunque Sasuko siempre se le ve de esa forma pero esperaba a que fuera diferente este año.

-... ¿eh? ¿porque?

-Ella se comenzó a juntar contigo- a pesar de que su cubre bocas no lo mostraba, pero realizo una sonrisa- al menos nunca la había visto tan cercana con alguien y contigo se ve que se la pasa bien.

.

.

.

.

.

-No sabía que podías hacer estas cosas Sasuko.

-Mi madre me enseñó a hacer muchas manualidades- estaba haciendo rosas de papel las cuales se venderían en el festival que habría en la tarde.

-Parecen de verdad- dijo Ino tomando unas que ya estaba terminada- aunque lo bueno es que ya teníamos unas hechas.

\- ¿Porque de repente nos quisiste ayudar Sasuko?- pregunto Sakura con algo de curiosidad- me sorprende que tan de repente nos pidieras eso.

-...solo para distraerme- dejo la rosa ya terminada y comenzó a hacer otra rosa- de vez en cuando ayudar no es malo.

-Oye Sakura ¿dónde está Hinata?

-Creo que fue a buscar a Naruto- menciono la chica tomando la canasta en donde ya estaba llena de rosas- esta vez si veía que se le iba a confesar.

-Hablando de Naruto, no le he visto en todo el día contigo Sasuko.

-...

-Es cierto, cuando comenzó el año ustedes se volvieron amigos, se me hace rato no verte con el.

-Al final de cuentas somos amigos, lo que hace no debe importarme.

-Hola chicas- saludo Hinata con la cabeza agachada y al notar que estaba Sasuko con ellas se le quedo mirando.

-Ah Hinata ¿cómo te fue?

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

Esta afirmo con la cabeza y al saber que Hinata si se le había declarado a Naruto, Sasuko se puso incluso más seria.

-Me dijo que estaba interesada en toda persona- agacho la mirada con tristeza.

\- ¿Con estas son suficientes?

-Sí, de hecho, hiciste que termináramos a tiempo.

Y salió del salón sin decir nada más, no queriendo escuchar una vez más sobre el nombre del dobe.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca se llegó a imaginar que hiciera una carta diciéndole que era lo que sentía por Naruto. Es más, el saber que sentía cariño era cosa del principio, pero cuando más se daba cuenta que nunca en su vida iba a pasar momentos agradables.

Nunca creyó que querer a Naruto le doliera tanto.

\- ¡Sasuko! - se acercó a ella y se puso en frente de ella para poder hablar con ella- ¡yo quiero decirte algo tebayo!

-...- se detuvo unos momentos y al momento continúo caminando- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- ¡Pero! Es alg-

-No me importa, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me trae sin cuidados- nuevamente estaba intentando actuar ser la persona seria y fría de siempre.

-Sasuko solo tienes que escucharme- estaba notando como le evitaba mirar a la cara.

\- ¿Qué no te queda claro que no quiero hablar contigo? - comenzó a caminar incluso más rápido para irse a su casa.

\- ¡Sasuko! ¡Yo... te amo!

Sasuko detuvo su paso al momento quedando totalmente quieta.

-Y eso lo sé porque a pesar de que me gustabas físicamente, yo supe que en realidad yo quería conocerte porque lo vi al menos cuando te reíste a pesar de que eras muy seria.

Sentía como solo con esas palabras era suficiente para escuchar todo lo que quería.

-Y también, me gustaba cuando me regañabas por algo que a lo mejor no me merecía, al igual que cuando jugábamos en la consola, cuando íbamos a la cafetería e incluso cuando fuimos al parque de niños solo para subirnos a los juegos.

Naruto le tomo de las manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Todos los momentos que pasaba contigo me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te quería, de lo que te apreciaba. Solo basto con verte enrojecida para perder mi paciencia.

Solo bastaba una palabra para que ella quisiera quedarse con él.

-Te amo, Sasuko- sonrió cariñosamente a la chica, que estaba con la cara más roja sin más a poder.

-T-Te amo Naruto.

Tal vez querer a Naruto no sea tan malo como creyó.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque a las 4?

-Tal vez pueda antes, en un rato termino de ayudarle a mi madre.

-Ya veo- sonrió de oreja a oreja- definitivamente cuando te vea te voy a cobrar todos los besos que no me dejaste darte en la escuela tebayo.

-No te lo voy a permitir- menciono la chica con un sonrojo en la cara- yo te marco cuando este allá.

-Esper- antes de que le dijera algo más le había colgado el celular.

Tal vez andar con ella era una decisión apresurada que había tomado, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de solo saber que Sasuko compartía los mismos sentimientos.

-Qué bonita es cuando se enoja y se sonroja- le dio un trago al café que estaba bebiendo y lo miro con sorpresa soltando una risa.

Al final de cuentas le término gustando el café amargo.

.

.

.

.

.

/Extra~/

Naruto comenzó a repartir besos castos en los labios de Sasuko mientras solo esta los recibía sin poner resistencia.

-Si bien que te gustan tebayo- sonrió ladino y el tomo de la nuca acariciando su cabello suelto.

-Cállate usurantokachi.

-Teme, para la otra entrégame la carta a tiempo- le dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¡¿No me digas que la leis…- antes de que le reclamara, sus labios fueron capturados por los de Naruto sellándolo en un beso

Le encantaba el café amargo porque era tan dulce a su manera. Al menos cuando se trata de Sasuko.

Fin.

* * *

 **Un fic que ya tenia la idea desde hace mucho, la desarrolle mejor gracias a la señorita Arashl que me dejo rolear NaruSasu hetero porque no uso mujeres como personajes principales xd**

 **Gracias, nuestro rol me inspiró un poco más, luego te lo recompenso 7u7**

 **Espero les guste este one shot que hice un poquito de trabajo.**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
